


Snow Day

by Shiptoendallships



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, I literally don't know what else to tag, I suck at tags, M/M, Snow Day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiptoendallships/pseuds/Shiptoendallships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the boys are in university and they get a snow day during finals week. Louis and Harry prank President Cowell, while Zayn and Liam get stuck in the library and finally get their shit together. </p>
<p>I really suck at summaries, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Ahh, so I'm finally posting this! So fun fact, I turned this in late, because I'm super self conscious about my writing, and I changed this about a billion times because I was/am anxious about you hating it. So I really hope you don't! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta, B, because honestly if you hadn't finally told me to just turn the damn thing in because it was fine, this probably never would have been posted. 
> 
> So I hope you like this anyway! Thanks so much for the prompt! Also, huge thanks to the creators of this exchange, you guys were so patient with me, so thank you!!!

**“This is where it begins: two atoms of hydrogen bond with a single atom of oxygen to form H2O, otherwise known as water. Then, if all goes well the temperature drops below freezing, the water crystallizes and a pretty brilliant thing happens. If you ask me, the miracle isn’t how each snowflake is perfectly formed. The real winter miracle is what can happen afterwards: it’s called… a snow day.”**

* * *

 

“Why the FUCK has it not snowed yet?! My birthday is in two weeks!” Louis whines from his place by the window.

“Lou, you’ve been asking that question every twenty minutes for the last month. Can you calm down for a bit and let me get some studying done? Your birthday may be in two weeks, but I have a French final in three days.” Harry’s been stressing for the last few days about his upcoming finals, Louis’ birthday, and Christmas, and he feels a bit like he’s drowning in it all.

Louis sighs and curls up next to where Harry’s laid out on the floor with his notes everywhere.

“I don’t get any of this.”

“That would be because you don’t take French, babe.” Harry laughs, taking his notes back from where Louis is trying to decipher them. “Why don’t you call Zayn, see what he’s up to today? Maybe then I can actually get some work done.”

He smirks as Louis gasps, looking affronted. “Are you insinuating that I am a bad influence Harold? I will have you know-” Harry cuts him off with a hand over his mouth and passes him his phone.

“Please? It’s just one day. I have to study for French and Psychology like mad right now, I feel like I have nothing done.”

“Fine, I’ll call him. But it’s because I want to. Not because you told me to. He’s probably just stalking Liam anyway.”

“Poor guy. He’s so thick not to realize how bad Zayn’s got it, isn’t he?”

“They’re both ridiculous, honestly. Anyone who’s paying attention can see that they both have it bad but are too stupid to do anything about it. But anyways, I’ll change and call him.” He stops at the bathroom door and walks back over to Harry. “And you’re going to do amazing on those finals babe.” He kisses him on the cheek and skips back to the bathroom to get ready.

*****

Louis met with Zayn for coffee and endured an hour of him waxing poetic about Liam’s eyelashes and biceps. It was torture honestly, and he wished he could just be back in his room with Harry. Fucking finals.

Once Zayn finally started quieting down, Louis launched into bitching about his own struggles of the week, including but not limited to Harry’s exams and the lack of snow in December. Snow was his favorite part of the season; he was a big child when it came to winter activities and he was angry that half of the things he wanted to do weren’t possible. It was certainly cold enough, there just wasn’t any snow.

Zayn graciously listened to him, offering sarcastic bits of advice and commentary through Louis’ whining, which, rude. Louis didn’t do that to him, and Louis’ problems were a lot less pathetic in his opinion.

When they parted ways for the day, Louis gave the same piece of advice he always gave Zayn when he saw him: “Z, just talk to him. He’d be an absolute twat if he didn’t see what a catch you are.” And just like every other time, Zayn nodded with a small smile even though they both knew he wouldn’t do it.

*****

Louis grumbled from his spot behind the counter at the main coffee shop on campus the next day. The President of the college had just walked through the door, and Louis hated him. It came with the territory of being the President of the Theater group

He and Harry constantly butted heads with their thick headed President, Simon Cowell. The theater and music groups got the least amount of funding of any club on campus, and it made it really fucking hard to get anything worthwhile done. It was frustrating and all they ever got from their numerous visits to Cowell’s office was the same expressionless, “that’s how it is” speech. Nevertheless, he served him with a fake smile and overenthusiastic conversation (that Cowell could clearly see right through if the ghost of a smirk on his face was anything to go by).

God, Louis wished he could prank him or something. Just to fuck with him and annoy him. His thoughts of revenge were interrupted however by Harry’s younger sister Gemma, her boyfriend Ashton and their friends Michael and Niall. They were all freshman, and the only reason Louis was even entertaining their excited jabbering at the moment was the fact that they were complaining about wanting their finals cancelled by a snow day.

It wasn’t even that he didn’t like them, they actually all hung out quite frequently, but today, he was all sorts of frustrated and he didn’t want to deal with anyone. Harry was still under a self-imposed studying lockdown, and Louis hated it.

He wound up commiserating with his friends until his shift was over. They parted ways after Louis locked up, and he prepared to go back home and be miserable about the weather and finals.

 

*****

 

The morning of Harry’s French final, Louis woke up early, which was totally unusual for him. With a glance at the clock, he groaned when he realize that it was 6 a.m. Harry’s final didn’t even start until 10. He got up to the bathroom and noticed some frost on the window and huffed a laugh. Maybe they’d actually get some snow soon if there was frost like that.

He stumbled into the bathroom and did his business, but as he turned to go back to bed he caught a glance through the frosted over window and gasped.

“HAZ! Haz Haz Haz oh my god wake up!” he yelled as he ran back into their bedroom. Harry groaned and rolled over.

“Lou, I have a final in a little while can you please let me sleep while I can?”

“Mmm, something tells me that final might be cancelled.”

“And why would that be?”

Louis ripped the curtains open and proceeded to scream, “SNOOOOOWWW” until Harry finally got up to put a hand over his mouth to look outside. His jaw promptly dropped open.

“That must be at least four feet of snow! How the hell did that happen overnight?!”

“No idea. But I want to play in it, and then since we’re totally going to have the day off…” he turned and smirked at Harry. “We’re going to fuck with Cowell.”

Harry had no clue what he was getting into.

*****

The finals for that day were officially cancelled an hour later, and Louis already had plans in mind.

First, they went and built a… we’ll say “anatomically correct” snowman in front of the windows of the Presidential office. Then they decided to warm up while Louis put his next plan in motion.

*****

Zayn was freaking out. He had fallen asleep in the library last night in the middle of studying, and he couldn’t get out. There was snow halfway up the door and blocking him from leaving. He didn’t see anyone other than the elderly librarian asleep in her tiny office. She was the only one on overnight duty, and Zayn couldn’t believe that he was stuck alone.

A voice cleared behind him and Zayn will never admit to the shriek that left his mouth. He turned and let out a smaller whimper at his luck. Of course the only other person stuck with him in the library was Liam goddamn Payne. Lovely.

*****

“Louis, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Harry sat wearily behind Louis with his mug of hot chocolate in hand.

“C’mon, it’s gonna be hilarious. I wish I could see his face when he reads this.” Louis giggled. He was posting the school for sale on Craigslist. The post included pictures of the university, as well as a description of the amenities: 17 bathrooms, 5 locker rooms, 2 full gymnasiums, a theater with working sound and lighting, etc. They even mentioned that the underclassmen were included in the sale. At that last bit, Harry burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Lou, he’s going to have an aneurism!”

“That’s the point.” Louis giggled mischievously as he hit ‘post’ and then sent the link to Cowell’s email. “And now we wait.”

*****

 

Zayn was freaking the fuck out. He was sweaty and shaking and he might actually be having a panic attack.

“You alright mate? Didn’t mean to scare you, just wanted to let you know that I’m set up over there… seems we’re the only ones here other than Betty, but she’s asleep, so…” he trailed off awkwardly and looked at his feet.

Okay. Zayn could do this. He could totally do this. It was just a few hours, trapped inside the library with the guy he’d been pining over for more than a year. Fuck.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll grab my stuff and meet you over there?”

“Um… you already have your stuff though.” Liam tilted his head. Zayn looked down at his bag and used the last ounce of self control he had not to slap himself in the face.

“Right. Right, sorry. I’m a bit exhausted at the moment. Turns out sleeping hunched over a library desk isn’t all that restful.” At that Liam let out a little chuckle and Zayn inwardly fist pumped. They walked over to where Liam was set up. “Why didn’t I think of this? Could’ve slept just fine over here.” He looked around at the bean bags and the two couches in this section in bewilderment. He hadn’t even known this was here, even though he must’ve walked by it a hundred times.

“Yeah, it’s my favorite place to study, even though it’s probably the least conducive place. Just makes me want to sleep to be honest, which is I guess how I ended up here…” he paused and looked over at Zayn shyly. “Not bad company though so I won’t complain.”

Zayn tried to stay casual through all the alarm signals going off in his head. “I know right?” NO. That came out wrong. Shit. Say something else. Apologize you idiot! “I mean, you’re good company too… not that I’m good company. That would be quite narcissistic. Not that I’m NOT good company I just…” he trailed off. Nice going, Zayn.

Liam stared at him for a minute before sitting down slowly. “So. For some reason, we’re both nervous, so why don’t we break the ice a little bit. Get to know each other?”

Zayn sat down next to him, leaving about two feet of space. “Alright, shoot.”

*****

“I know I said the last prank was a bad idea, but this one is worse. This is like.. a REALLY bad idea. Like really really. Lou, I cannot get expelled, my mum will murder me.”

“Calm your tits Haz it’ll be fine.” He knocked on Aiden’s door and bounced on his toes while he waited. Aiden opened the door and looked confused for a moment before letting them both in.

“How can I help you Louis?” He already looked wary, and Harry would’ve laughed if he wasn’t already nervous.

“I’m trying to fuck with Cowell but he hasn’t bitched at me yet with the other things I’ve done. So, I need you to help me hack into his email.” Louis stated it as simply as if he were asking Aiden to borrow a pen.

“No. Absolutely not, that’s a horrible idea.”

“Pretty please? I just want to fuck with him a little, I’m not doing anything illegal with it.” Louis pouted.

“Yeah, except that hacking his email at all could get us expelled or thrown in jail. What are you even going to do?”

“I just want to send out an email. That’s all. Promise.” Aiden considered him for a moment before holding out a hand for the laptop in Louis’ arms.

“Only if it’s from your computer, and my name is never involved.” Harry groaned. This was terrible idea.

Twenty minutes later, Louis sent out the email, which stated that everyone had to get their genitals checked by the university physicians after classes were back in session. No reason given, just that it was mandatory. Aiden took one look at the email and slapped Louis in the back of the head.

“All that just for a stupid ass email like that? Seriously?” Louis just giggled and bounced out of the room after thanking him.

*****

Liam had moved closer to Zayn. Like, so close their thighs were touching. Zayn was sweating, and he was fairly sure he would combust any second now.

“So Zayn, are you seeing anyone right now?” The question was so out of the blue that Zayn just stared confusedly at him for a moment causing Liam to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly. “I mean because like, you’re always either alone or with that one girl… what’s her name… Carrie?”  That was enough to snap Zayn out of it.

“Perrie. And no, I’m not seeing anyone… Pezza and I have known each other since we were little. Family friends and all that. Um, are you? Seeing anybody, I mean.”

“No, I’m not. Had my eye on someone for a while, but I just don’t think they’re interested, and I’m the type that won’t make a move until I’m sure you know?”

“They’d be an absolute idiot not to like you though.” Zayn assured him. Liam shook his head sadly.

“The thing is, he’s not an idiot. He’s actually really smart, I’m just not his type I don’t think.”

“His?” Zayn’s mind was going haywire. Liam wasn’t straight. There was a constant string of ‘Holy Shit’ going through his head at that point. Liam took it a different way though.

“Wow. Okay, didn’t realize that was a problem for you. Totally didn’t take you for that kind of person.” He looked distraught and so upset, and no, Zayn didn’t mean to do that but all he could think of still was ‘holy shit’ and the rest of his mind was blank. So he went on instinct, and kissed him. Liam pulled away abruptly.

“Woah, wait… what?!”

“Uh, I- I just… um, I don’t have a problem with it being a him, I didn’t want you to think that.” Zayn couldn’t believe this. Just his luck: he finds out Liam isn’t straight, finally goes for it, only to realize the guy Liam likes isn’t even him.

“But why would you kiss me just to show that though? Like, I don’t know what you’re trying to pull here, but it’s not funny.”

“I’m not trying to be funny though, I like you.” Liam stared at him in disbelief. He may as well power through now and explain himself now that he looks like an idiot already. “I’ve been pining over you for like, over a year now… made my friends absolutely miserable with all the whining I’ve done to be honest. I thought you were straight, that’s why I said what I did the way I did. I was in shock, and then you got upset, so I went for it but clearly I shouldn’t have because you weren’t even talking about me and-”

He’s cut off by Liam’s lips on his own, and Liam pushes him until he lays back. “All this time, you’ve liked me back?” He looks down at Zayn, who just nods his head frantically. “Fuck. Well that just means that we have a year’s worth of time to make up.” He smirks and snakes his hand down to the zipper of Zayn’s jeans.

He’s never been more thankful for a snow day in his life.

*****

“He emailed back!” Louis yelled, causing Harry to whip around with a frantic look.

“Oh God, what did he say? Are we expelled?” He got up and sat next to Louis on the bed, biting his lip as he read the email. The entire thing was a dry, sarcastic denouncement of Louis’ actions throughout the day, and a warning that if such actions continued, his position with the drama club would be in danger.

“How dare he threaten me like that? He doesn’t even care about the drama club, and he should know exactly why I’m doing what I’m doing.”

“That doesn’t mean he can’t get pissed Lou. You messed with him enough, you got your point across. Let it be now.” Harry wrapped himself around him.

“Ugh. Fine. But only because I can think of other ways I want to spend the rest of our day off.” He wiggled his eyebrows and tackled Harry to the mattress.

Better things, indeed.

*****

In the end, they only got one day off, and it meant that Harry had to take two finals the following day instead of one, but this time, he was relaxed and sated from the day before. He didn’t feel as frantic as he had the week prior, and he was just ready to be done with finals and spend Christmas with Louis. He felt like all was right again.

And when Louis met up with Zayn for lunch while Harry took his finals, they both pointed at each other’s necklaces of love bites.

“You-”

“Looks like someone had fun.”

“Alright, Z. Spill. Now.”

And as they walked back after lunch to pick up their boys, they couldn’t help but smile at each other. Because what started out as just a snow day had turned into something so much more. Louis got his boy back from the land of study-induced coma, and Zayn… well Zayn had finally gotten his biggest wish. And that’s one of those miracles that are best left snow days.

* * *

**  
“You never really know how a snow day is going to turn out, but by the time the sun goes down you might be amazed to discover {...} you got your life back {...} and in the end you might even discover you saved the universe and got a second snow day. So even though the snow will melt, the schools will open and everything will go back to normal, the miracle that began with a single perfect snowflake will change your life forever.**

 


End file.
